


Illusory

by Liron_aria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Gen, Hallucinations, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: 'Stone Number One,' Dean told him, but was he sure that wasn't an illusion in and of itself? Did Sam ever leave that warehouse?(Is there any way to tell?)
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Illusory

**Author's Note:**

> Note: <>
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The CW does.

“Abomination.”

Sam’s head jerks up so fast he hears his own neck crack.

This is new.

Castiel stands in front of him, tall and austere.

Sam clenches his jaw and digs his thumb into his palm.

Castiel tilts his head slightly, lips curving up in a smirk. “You didn’t really think that would _work_ did you?”

Sam closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Don’t engage the hallucinations. It’s not real, Cas is -

Cas is _dead_.

He has to remember that, focus on that. Remember what’s real.

<<Look at me when I speak to you!>>

Castiel’s fingers dug into Sam’s hair, yanking his head up to face him.

<<Do you honestly think an abomination like you, the Devil's _vessel_ , has the right to ignore his _God?_ >>

“You. Are. Not. My. God.” Sam grinds out, trying to break free of the angel’s grip.

Fuck, this is just a hallucination, Cas wasn’t God, not anymore, this isn't _real_ , he just has to close his eyes and _move -_

He slams into the wall, Castiel’s arm pressed against his throat. <<Oh, this is _very_ real, Sam.>>

Sam stares into Castiel’s blue eyes, vast and brilliant and eternal.

<<Cas, _please - >>_

Castiel sneers. <<And the Boy King begs.>>

The title shocks Sam back into action, struggling to get free. His fingers alight on a nearby table lamp, and he slams it into Castiel.

The lamp shatters.

Right. Angel of the Lord.

<<You aren’t worthy to speak Heaven’s holy tongue, Abomination.>>

“You’re. _Not. Real."_ Sam snarls, clawing at Castiel’s arm. "Cas is my _friend._ Even if he _was_ alive, _he wouldn’t do this._ ” _  
_

<<Oh, Sam,>> Castiel says pityingly, and Sam remembers Lucifer telling him that if it wasn’t a mess, he wouldn’t believe it was his life. <<I _was_ your friend. A half-fallen angel friends with a human tainted with demon blood - but that can’t be anymore. You understand, don’t you?>>

Grace surges around them, scorching, searing, bright.

Oh God.

This isn’t happening.

The room dissolves around them and Sam’s being held against a column in the warehouse, Balthazar and Dean dead around him.

No.

_No._

“This isn’t real,” Sam gasps, giving way to Castiel’s immutable strength and returning to digging his thumb into his palm.

There’s no scar there.

_Oh God._

<<This is my Kingdom, Sam.>>

_No._

<<I will cleanse it of all unrighteousness, restore it to its rightful glory.>>

_Oh no._

He knows where this is going.

<<And you are an abomination in the eyes of the Lord.>>

There it is.

“Do it, then,” Sam snarls, “Cast me me back into the Pit. Send me back to the Cage.”

Castiel frowns. <<I am not without mercy, Sam.>>

His arm draws back, and his hand moves to the back of Sam’s neck.

A last gesture of brotherhood.

<<Kneel, Sam.>>

Sam shakes his head. This isn’t real, this can’t be how it all ends.

<< _KNEEL, ABOMINATION. >>_

Sam’s blood freezes at the power in Castiel’s voice.

This is Castiel’s Kingdom. There can be no room for stains, no room for someone - some _thing_ \- like him.

<< _Kneel before your God. >>_

Sam sinks to his knees.

Castiel rests his hand on Sam’s head, his palm against the Winchester’s forehead.

Sam closes his eyes, kneeling before his God.

It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it all a trick, and Sam dies? Is it just a hallucination, and Sam's fine? Who knows!
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
